That Paparazzi
by Kim Victoria
Summary: UPDATE CH.3 ! Donghae seorang idol sekolah yang memiliki banyak fans. Kyuhyun junior Donghae yang dicintai banyak yeoja. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mencintai kekasih dari seniornya Dong Hae?. Ingin tau silahkan baca... WARNING: Genderbender (GS), pairing HaeMin, KyuMin. Please to RnR?
1. That Paparazzi

# _**THAT PAPARAZZI**_ #

Chapter1:

_That Paparazzi_

That Paparazzi©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Kim is comeback!. Hmm, ide fic ini datang dadakan saat aku mendengarkan lagu yang titlenya sama dengan fic ini. Paparazzi by SNSD. Semoga fic ini tidak membuat readers sakit mata. Yap langsung saja, happy reading chingu!

.

.

.

Chapter1

_**That Paparazzi**_

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun tengah duduk di aula sekolahnya sambil mengetik di sebuah email di laptopnya. Rambutnya berwarna hazel lembut berponi kiri dan menutupi sedikit manik irisnya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata bening. Sesekali pemuda itu terkekeh membaca email yang masuk pada kotak inbox di emailnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ya?.

"Ada apa ini, sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanya seorang pemuda pada pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya itu. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat pemuda berkacamata itu menutup laptopnya.

"Huh, menurut hyung sampai kapan kita akan berada di sini?" tanya pemuda berparas tampan dengan poni kanannya. "Mana aku tau." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu santai. "Hahh, aku ingin sesegera mungkin kembali ke Seoul." Irih pemuda berponi kanan itu.

"Sabarlah Kyu, kita ini siswa pertukaran, lagi pula ini tahun terakhir kita jadi, tunggu saja." Balas pemuda berkacamata itu. "Aku bosan disini, tidak ada yang menarik lagi untukku." tegas pemuda berponi kanan bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Makanya sabar saja, dan tetap tebar senyummu." Nasehat pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sudahlah Hae hyung, kalau aku seperti itu fansku akan bertambah banyak di London ini." Narsis Kyuhyun sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Hahaha, benar juga." Jeda sejenak. "Lagi pula, jika kau memperlihatkan sedikit saja keramahanmu lagi mungkin saja fansmu akan bertambah 100 kali lipat." Terang pemuda yang di panggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae namanya.

"Ayo kita ke atas untuk mencari udara segar." Ajak Donghae sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan menenteng laptopnya. "Ok." Kyuhyun pun setuju, kemudian mengikuti Dong Hae dari belakang.

* * *

"KYAAA...DONG HAE I MISS YOU!" (teriakan fans Donghae)

"GYAAA...KYUHYUN!" (teriakan fans Kyuhyun)

"Hai, semua!" ucap Dong Hae sejenak lalu kembali melangkah.

"GYYAAAAAAAA!" teriak para fans Donghae kegirangan.

"I miss you all." Gombal Kyuhyun sambil menebar fly kiss lalu kembali mengikuti Dong Hae.

"KKYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Wah, ada yang gembira setelah disorak-ki banyak orang." Tanggap Donghae tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja." Senyum Kyuhyun merekah lebar

.

.

**Sesampainya di atap...**

.

.

"Hmm, udaranya segar sekali di sini!" ucap Donghae bersemangat saat sampai di atap sekolah. "Ya benar sekali hyung." Tanggap Kyuhyun singkat lalu mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Sebenarnya ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Dong Hae salah satu alisnya terangkat. Dong Hae pun duduk lesehan di samping kanan Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa hari ini klub fotografi selalu memintaku untuk menjadi cover utama majalah sekolah bulan depan." Terang Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan surat permintaan dari klub fotografi yang di dapatkanya beberapa hari lalu pada Donghae. Sam pun membaca isi surat itu. "Lalu, kau menolaknya?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu, tapi mereka terus memaksaku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit. "Hmm, jika kau tidak mau kenapa kau tidak memberikan saja salah satu fotomu pada mereka agar mereka tidak mengejarmu lagi." Saran Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Awalnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tapi mereka menginginkanaku memakai hanbok, dan itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Korea." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Terima saja, semua orang juga tau kalau kau cocok menggunakan pakaian seperti itu." Ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun naik darah.

DUAKH...

"Aduh, aku kan hanya bercanda!" seru Donghae sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya setelah di jitak oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan menerimanya hyung. Lagi pula, aku ini bukanlah objek yang bagus untuk di foto." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun menatap langit.

* * *

"_Hyung, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa karena-" _

"Ada pengambilan gambar dengan klub fotografi." Potong Donghae sambil menjepit hand phone-nya di antara telinga dan bahu.

"_Hyung sudah tau rupanya, jangan-jangan hyung yang melatih anggota klub fotografi agar bisa membujuk(mengancam)ku sejauh ini?!"_

"Nah, itu kau tau... ahh, aku lupa kalau aku memiliki urusan penting jadi, sampai jumpa." Dengan segera Donghae memutus sambungan telponnya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum mendengarkan raungan Kyuhyun yang marah-marah terhadapnya.

Dilain pihak...

"Dasar, bisa-bisanya hyung melatih cecurut ini sampai seperti ini!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi di dalam sebuah toilet sambil memakai kostumnya.

Jelas saja dia frustasi. Donghae memberikan sebuah petuah pada klub fotografi agar Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan pengambilan gambar. Yaitu, beri dia imbalan seperangkat PSP terbaru dengan game terbaru pula. Jika tetap tidak mau acam saja dengan cara menghancurkan PSP itu.

Alhasil, petuan itu bernar-benar berfungsi. Kyuhyun langsung menerima permintaan pengambilan gambar itu dengan hati yang (tidak) senang.

* * *

Saat ini Dong Hae tengah berada di taman kota. Suasana taman sangat sepi. Pantas saja jam telah menunjukan jam 5.56 sore.

"Hmm, dia terlambat." Guman Donghae sambil melirik jam tanganya.

CKIITTTT...

"Siapa yang kau bilang telambat?" sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren __Red_ berhenti tepat di depan Donghae. Dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai panjang caramel. Warna orbnya tersamarkan oleh kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dan senyum indah memikat. Berpakaian serba putih tertutup, terlihat seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit.

"Ini tepat jam enam sore." Tambah gadis itu sambil duduk di depan mobilnya. "Ya, ya... eonni memang selalu tepat waktu." Kata Donghae sambil mendekati gadis itu.

"Tapi, ada satu yang noona lupakan." Jeda sejenak. "Ini di tempat umum, jadi pakailah tudungmu." Ucap Donghae lembut sambil memakaikan tudung jaket putih gadis itu agar menutupi wajahnya.

"Tak perlu, lagi pula keadaan sedang sepi dan aku juga sudah memakai kaca mata." Terang gadis itu lalu membuka tudung jaketnya. "Sekarang aku akan tegaskan sekali lagi apa yang aku sampaikan di email tadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya gadis itu tegas.

"Tentu, lagi pula ini pasti akan menyenangkan." Jawab Donghae kemudian ikut duduk disebelah gadis itu. "Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata gadis itu lalu bangun dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Turunlah, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat." Gadis itu menarik lengan Donghae agar turun dari mobinya. "Ya, ayo kita pergi noona."

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

.

.

"Eh, eh, kalian lihat cover majalah star bulan ini, covernya Lee Sung Min!" sorak seorang gadis di kantin sekolah kepada teman-teman gadisnya yang lain.

Gadis itu juga membawa sebuah majalah bercoverkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai caramel beriris kecokelatan ditambah bulumata yang lentik, wajahnya rupawan bak porselin, kulitnya putih bersih, yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sung Min.

"Eh, eh, lihat laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Tampannya!" histeris gadis lainya sambil mengambil majalah itu dari temannya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hey, kembalikan! Kami juga mau lihat!" teriak gadis-gadis lainnya. Jadilah sebuah perkelahian yang menghebohkan antar wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah majalah.

Di cover majalah itu sang model internasional Lee Sung Min memang tak sendirian. Disana Sung Min di temani seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hazel, berorb hitam bening dan memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat para gadis meleleh. Posisi dalam cover majalah itu sang pemuda memeluk Sung Min dari belakang dan menyenderkan bahunya pada pundak Sung Min.

Posisi yang sangat romantis dan sangat di sukai oleh semua pasangan.

"Ada apa ini, sampai berisik seperti ini." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya. Donghae yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun di meja kantin hanya diam, masih setia mengetik data pendaftaran siswa baru sebuah universitas dalam laptop. "Ayo kita pergi hyung." Ajak Kyuhyun. Donghae diam seribu bahasa.

"Hae hyung, kau dengar tidak?" yang ditanya masih terdiam, tak mengubris perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hoi, hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang sambil mengebrak meja kantin. "Ahh, a... ya, ada apa?" ternyata Donghae memakai headset yang tersembunyi karena rambutnya. Jadi jelas dari tadi dia tak mendengarkan suara gaduh di dalam kantin maupun suara Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ini, dari tadi aku berbicara pada hyung tau!" tegas Kyuhyun nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. "Aa... maaf aku terlalu fokus sampai tidak mendengarkanmu." Dong Hae hanya bisa memasang cengiran khasnya mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Donghae. "Ayo kita pergi hyung, saat ini kan kita hanya mengambil ijasah kelulusan saja. Disini bising sekali."

"Baiklah... tapi apa yang mereka perebutkan sampai seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sambil menghadap kearah kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh siswi-siswi dengan sebulir keringat di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sebuah majalah." Jeda sejenak. "Yang bercoverkan Lee Sung Min." Ucap Kyuhyun remeh. "Ohh, aku kira apa." Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya agak sweatdrop, dikiranya Dong Hae gila karena tersenyum tanpa sebab. Walau Donghae memang sering seperti itu, tapi kejadian ini lah yang paling aneh.

Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali mengendalikan ke-ooc-annya dan mengendong tasnya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya pulang, pulang kerumah lalu kembali ke negara asalnya. Pulang ke Seoul, Korea.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Banzai! Chap satu jadi, fic ini aku persembahkan sebagai awal debutku di fandom screenplays setelah hiatus cukup lama di fandom tetangga. Biasalah kehidupan anak sekolahan tetap harus berlanjut.

Tentang mobil itu aku akan menjelaskannya. _Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren __Red_ adalah mobil yang merupakan hasil kerjasama antara perusahaan Mercedes-Benz dengan McLaren sekitar tahun 2003-2009. pintunya dibuka flip ke atas seperti mobil yang digunakan Grell Sucliffe saat di anime Kuroshitsuji OVA "Making Of Kuroshitsuji II".

Informasi ini adalah hasil informasi yang aku colong dari orang lain *plak*

Kritik dan saran?, met to **REVIEW **this fic.


	2. Misterious Woman

# _**PAPARAZZI**_ #

Chapter2:

_Misterious Woman_

Paparazzi©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Saya comeback! Hahaha, maaf di chap 1 masih banyak ada typo's terutama kesalahan utamaku dalam penulisan disclaimer dan tidak adanya warning genderbender Maaf~ *bungkuk*

Langsung saja, next to chap 2….

.

.

.

Chapter2

_**Misterious Woman**_

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

"Hey! Lihat itu! itu Lee Sung Min!" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Kim, serentak orang-orang melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kim. Dan benar saja, seorang Lee Sung Min berjalan di corridoor salah satu Senior High School favorit di London.

Apa yang dicari seorang Lee Sung Min di sekolah ini? Mari kita cari tau….

"Permisi, apa benar kau Lee Sung Min?" siswi bernama Kim itu mendekati si top model. "Ya, ada apa nona~?" Tanya Sung Min dengan nada cute-nya. "Boleh aku minta tanda tangannya?!" semangat Kim tangannya terangkat dangan sebuah buku tebal dan sebuah gel pen.

"Tentu, siapa nama nona~?" Tanya Sung Min membuat semua namja di sekitarnya nosebleed sedangkan para yeoja hanya mematung entah senang, iri atau apa. "Namaku Kim Victoria!" semangat gadis fans Sung Min itu.

"Nah ini~" Sung Min pun menyerahkan buku tebal yang telah ditanda tanggani itu pada gadis bernama Kim itu. "Tapi…"

* * *

"Hah? Lee Dong Hae?!"

"Sssshhhhh~~ jangan keras-keras teriaknya Kim~" Sung Min membekap mulut Kim. Sekarang Sung Min dan Kim berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi para siswa-siswi lainnya.

"T-tapi ba-bagaimana bisa? Apa ini karena faktor keluarga?" Tanya Kim pada Sung Min. "Ah iya, tapi itu sebenarnya memang keinginanku dan Dong Hae pun punya keinginan untuk itu, tolong rahasiakan ya~" Sung Min pun memelas pada Kim, terpancar darinya sinar-sinar berkilau dan gambaran kelinci-kelinci imut dengan mata blink-blink.

"Kim~~~"

"Eh, Kim?"

"Kim~~!" Sung Min menguncang-guncangkan pundak Kim melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari Kim. Kim hanya mematung.

"TENTU SAJA!" tiba-tiba Kim berteriak kencang (lagi) hingga membuat Sung Min syok dan kaca-kaca jendela sekolah hancur lebur. "Tentu~ aku akan me-ra-ha-sia-kan-nya." Tegas Kim dengan mengeja akhir kalimat utamanya.

"A-akh te-terimak-sih." Sung Min yang masih syok (kaget) agak berbicara terbata.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kim yang acuh terhadap kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

* * *

Di luar Perpustakaan

/_News line mengabarkan telah terjadi gempa dari jantung kota ingris, tercatat tidak ada korban jiwa, namun hampir setengah warga London syok berat, akibat gempa ini hampir semua bangunan di London rusak parah dan di tapsirkan senilai 200 juta dollar Amerika._/

((All people: Wao dan sesuatu banget dah…. ))

* * *

"Hey, kalian tadi lihat tidak?" teriak seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk kedalam kantin. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kantin termasuk Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae pun memperhatikan siswa itu tanda tidak tau.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang gempa barusan." Tebak Kyu Hyun sembarang, seketika membuat orang-orang di dalam kantin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melakukan aktivitas awalnya.

"Bukan…"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyu Hyun sarkatis.

"Tadi model internasional Lee Sung Min berada di koridor utama sekolah, dia berada di sekolah kita!"

"APPAAAA?!" teriak semua siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kantin itu minus Dong Hae karena dia malah menyemburkan lagi teh yang sedang di minumnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk…" Dong Hae pun terbatuk-batuk sejenak lalu mengelap laptopya yang terkena semburan teh.

"Kyu aku titip laptopku." Tanpa basa-basi Dong Hae langsung meningalkan kantin yang riuh membicarakan Sung Min.

"Eh, eh hyung, hyung! Ck, dia pergi." Kyu Hyun pun melanjutkan aktifitas awalnya (main pfp) sambil mendengarkan musik lewat melalui headset di smart phone-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu

"Dasar, dia datang terlalu cepat." Irih Dong Hae sambil mengelilingi sekolahnya. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitauku kalau dia akan datang?, ck, sudahlah."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Maaf ya chap kali ini pendek, maklum aku kekurangan kapasitas otak dan waktu (?). Yah walau pendek aku disini akan memberikan live interview bersama Lee Sung Min, untuk Lee Sung Min silahkan naik keatas panggung (?).

Sung Min: Annyeonghaseyo~~

Author Kim: Annyeonghaseyo, disini aku berperan sebagai fans-mu yah, walau kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana pendapat-mu saat menjadi chara protagonis di fic ku ini?

Sung Min: Aku senang, menurutku alur fic ini lumayan bagus, hampir semua adegan fic ini ada dalam genre (tunjuk genre) hanya saja saat berakting dengan author Kim aku benar-benar syok, teriakannya keras sekali.

Author Kim: Hehehehe, maaf.

Sung Mim: Tapi, kalau author Kim bukan fans ku lalu fans siapa?

Author Kim: Only Dong Hae oppa~ tapi Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun juga bagus, suaranya merdu.

Sung Min: Terimakasih, aku mau tanya pairing fic ini sebenarnya yang REAL itu KyuMin atau HaeMin?

Author Kim: Itu masih rahasia pabrik yang ada di otak-ku. Ekh, apa-apaan ini kenapa jadi aku yang di interview? Hahh, baiklah untuk bagian interview kali ini disudahi.

Sung Min: Untuk kedepannya readers bisa memilih siapa yang akan di interview oleh author Kim.

Author Kim: dan anda readers ku tercinta *hoek* kalian bisa memfote pairing apa yang menjadi pairing utama di fic ini.

Author Kim dan Sung Min: Jadi jangan lupa **REVIEW **setelah membaca fic ini ya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!


	3. Where is She?

# _**THAT PAPARAZZI**_ #

Chapter3:

_Where is She?_

Disclaimer:

All SUJU member©Only GOD and they parents

That Paparazzi©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Dont Like? Dont Read!

.

.

.

A/N: adoh maafkan author sinting ini karena begitu lama tak publis, dan maaf bagi yang meminta fic ini berpairing HaeMin, Kim sudah pikirkan matang-matang... tujuan Kim membuat fic ini adalah untuk menyenangkan sahabat Kim yang merupakan fans KyuMin, jadi Kim akan tetap memakai pairing utama itu berdampingan dengan pairing HaeHyuk –nanti-

Nah, bagi kau NAK! Yang melihat fic buatan sahabat merangkap EOMMA-mu ini, ini fic khusus untuk-MU dan para fans KyuMin! Jadi jangan lupa Review! Walaupun kau tak punya akun resmi! –maksa- #plak

Yap, cukup sekian saya ngebacot, silahkan membaca ya! enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter3:

_**Where is She?**_

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

"TAP, TAP, TAP"

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang di koridor Weston High School. 'Dimana dia?' iner orang itu kapala bersurai hazelnya menolah-nolih kearah sekitarnya. Melihat-lihat siapa tau orang yang dicarinya kebetulan lewat.

*ekhem, readers sekalian kali ini saya minta maaf lagi karena saya dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya lupa mencantumkan nama sekolah di fic ini, mianhae #plak#*

Walau pelajaran tengah berlangsung orang itu tetap bisa menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah, tentu saja karena kelahnya telah dibubarkan (dipulangkan) karena kelasnya hanya menerima pengarahan sebelum acara kelulusan.

Orang, ehmm, pemuda itu masih tekun menjalani kegiatannya sampai terdengan jeritan dari arah belakangnya...

"Hyung!" teriak seorang pemuda berponi kanan, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat panik. Pemuda yang merasa di pangil itu pun menoleh dan melihat, dongsaengnya Cho Kyuhyun tengah di kejar-kejar guru piket...

What guru piket!?

"Donghae hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun sekencang-kencangnya hingga menggangu pelajaran kelas-kelas yang dilewatinya. Tentunya meminta pertolongan secara tidak langsung pada hyung yang di pangilnya.

'Oh no!' iner pemuda yang di pangil Donghae hyung itu. 'Aku harus lari!' panik akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk lari dari tempatnya sejauh-jauhnya secepat yang dia bisa. Dan benar saja dengan kecepatan kilat Donghae meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang malang itu.

"Hyung kejam!" teriak Kyuhyun memilukan, masih dalam posisi dikejar-kejar guru piket.

* * *

***FLASH BACK***

"Doh, ini PSPku kenapa lagi?!" ucap Kyuhyun kecewa dengan Pspnya. Tiba-tiba gambar semut-semut hitam memenuhi layar PSPnya den karena Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa PSPnya mengalami penyakit kronis? Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuang PSPnya itu, segeralah PSP itu dibuang kesembarang arah dan...

"DUUUAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Ternyata PSP itu meledak dengan tidak elitnya di tambah PSPnya itu mendarat dan meledak di tempat yang tidak tepat. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, dilihatnya Pspnya meledak di...

Post guru piket,

Dan, guru-guru piket dan guru- guru yang kebetulan lewat melonggo di depan post piket itu. "Oh God, matilah aku." ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan wajah memucat. Baru saja dia hendak meninggalkan TKP, dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seorang guru killer nan evil pindahan dari Korea sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapnya sengit. Bahkan bisa dibilang evilnya guru itu melebihi Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." panggil guru itu dengan nada mengerikan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "Ne, Mr Heechul" apa mata Kyuhyun yang salah atau memang ada sepasang tanduk di kepala guru mudanya itu?

Heechul maju satu langkah, Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah, dan begitu seterusnya sampai...

"Semuanya tangkap setan cilik itu!" titah Heechul pada segenap guru-guru yang ada di TKP.

"NO! AKU DIKEJAR PASUKAN NERAKA!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Hosh, hosh, hosh"

"Gila!, hosh, ternyata Mr Heechul itu pemimpin pasukan neraka!" histeris Kyuhyun, untung dia berhasil lolos dari kejaran guru-guru mengerikan itu. Mr Heechul adalah guru tercantik yang pernah ada? Walau pun namja, guru ini lebih cocok di panggil yeoja dilihat dari penampilannya *digebukin Chullie oppa*. Namun Heechul memang dikenal keras dalam mendidik siswa-siswanya dan tidak tanggung-tanggung menghukum berat siswanya jika melakukan kesalahan walau pun siswa itu adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah -Kyuhyun-

"Donghae hyung awas kau nanti!" teriak Kyuhyun cetar membahan hingga membuat semua guru yang tengah khusyuk mengajar di kelasnya masing-masing keluar kelas dan memandangnya penuh arti. Salahkan dirimu Kyu oppa, kenapa kau berteriak di koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi kelas 10? Ckckck.

'Sialan, aku belum mau mati?!' inner Kyuhyun melihat nanar guru-guru garang di depannya. "Cho, Kyuhyun!" tidak perlu berbalik lagi Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui siapa yang berada di belakangnya, sudah jelas dari aura gelap, mistis dan mengerikannya? 'Sumpah mampus!' inner Kyuhyun menangis dengan gajenya.

* * *

"Kim kau dengar suara orang berteriak tidak?"

"Tidak..." balas gadis yang dipanggil Kim itu. "Uhm, ya sudahlah." Cuek gadis yang berada di samping kanan Kim, Sungmin atau bisa kita panggil Minnie. "Eonni, coklatnya sudah?" tanya Kim pada Sungmin, oh ternyata mereka tengah berada di dapur sekolah, tempat untuk praktek memasak. Coba kita lihat apa yang mereka buat, wow coklat!

"Sudah!" ucap Sungmin riang ambil menyerahkan semangkok coklat yang sudah di parut. "Ok, sekarang eonni aduk adonan ini... aku akan cairkan coklatnya." Kata Kim mengambil semangkok coklat di tangan Sungmin dan menukarnya dengan adonan kue di tangannya.

"Baik!"

'Hae pasti suka cake coklat ini!' inner Sungmin sambil senyam senyum memikirkan hasil jirih payahnya membuat kue itu akan mengejutkan Donghae –jangan lupakan bantuan Kim di dalamnya-

"Nah, sekarang ayo aduk adonan ini!" semangatnya sangat kentara, tiap adukan adonan itu terkandung taburan perasaan senang dan sayangnya memikirkan apa reaksi orang yang akan diberikannya kue itu membuatnya terkikik pelan sekali-kali.

Mari kita tinggalkan Sungmin dengan fantasy-nya dan melihat keadaan pangeran terpintar yang baru saja terkena hukuman ratu neraka?

"Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun untuk yang keseribu kalinya? Sekarang moodnya sedang -amat sangat- jelek. Siapa yang tidak akan sebal, menggerutu dan marah-marah jika diperintah untuk mengepel seluruh koridor sekolah setelah lari keliling lapangan 50 kali? Iblis? Mungkin saja? -lupakan kata terakhir itu-

Dan ucapkan terimakasih untuk guru merangkap pemimpin pasukan neraka yang begitu entengnya memberikan tugas tambahan dan hukuman yang sangat tidak elit –menurutnya-

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengpel d sekitar dapur sekolah, sungguh punggungnya sakit bukan main, rasanya seperti rontok dari dalam. "Eh? Bau apa ini?' ucapnya setelah mencium aroma wangi yang menerpa indra penciumanya... aroma... coklat?

Ditolehkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri dan berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang 'cantik' tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. "Siapa gadis itu?" ucapnya refleks, dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya mendekati jendela ruang dapur. Diperhatikannya dari atas kebawah penampilan gadis itu dari belakang.

'Dia tidak memakai serangam?' inner Kyuhyun setelah menyadari hal yang paling mencurigakan menurutnya itu. 'Apa dia guru baru?' ... 'Tidak mungkin dia terlihat seperti anak kuliahan, pasti bukan guru.' Sesi tanya jawab pun berlangsung di dalam otak Kyuhyun, sampai otaknya sudah mencapai responding yang ternyata lama connect-nya *plak*

'Kenapa tidak ku tanyakan langsung ya?' Kyuhyun cengo sendiri mendapati dirinya yang tumben-tumbennya otaknya yang jenius menjalankan connection yang begitu lama. Ckckck *author di tendang*

"Bagus! Adonannya sudah tercampur rata!" seru gadis yang di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun itu. Saat mendengar suara gadis itu entah mengapa jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik... suara gadis itu begitu bening di telinganya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata foxsi gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Dirinya merasakan suatu getaran aneh, sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

'Perasaan aneh apa ini?'

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: segitu saja dulu ya chingu, kim kena WB berkepanjangan nih #pundungdipojok

jika berkesan ataupun ada pesan untung kelanjutan fic ini silakhan review... Kim menerima segala bentuk dukungan readers apapun itu... ne, bye!


End file.
